


Death Bites Back

by coffepanda



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love/Hate, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffepanda/pseuds/coffepanda
Relationships: Mileena/Noob Saibot | Bi-Han
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Death Bites Back

It was wrong for Geras to question Kronika as he placed the decaying body of Mileena Kahn, former empress who died by the hands of D’Vorah, He bowed before stepping back as Kronika’s hands grew blue as she was restoring Mileena’s dead body to form a revenant. He heard the painful screaming as the skin grew around the body when the gray skin of a revenant before Mileena gasped before sitting up.

Her hair was covering her back as he took note of how long it was but shortly Kronika had cut the hair to an appropriate length which was by her shoulders almost. “Mileena, welcome back to the living. I am Kronika...keeper of time.” Her voice echoing and her smile was wide as the revenant’s yellow eyes were on her. “Hello Kronika.”

(Time Skip- Haha get it? No...ok)

Geras helped Mileena with all the necessary stuff a human does since it’s been a long time since she’s ever been alive, he had given her a robe to wear as it was very confusing on how to find her clothes in her size to where. The revenant tarkatan looked around before speaking to the man. “Where...Where are we?” She blinked as she heard her voice and it sounded raspy but more tone of a revenant. “The sand of time.”

Mileena stared in confusion until hearing Kronika’s voice again as the man named Geras from what he told her bowed at the woman’s entrance, she bowed as well while smiling softly. "Greetings Geras. Hello there Mileena." It felt a bit strange hearing her name being called from a person she didn’t knew or at least known. "My apologies if this is all of sudden...could you tell me what this place is...?" She asked carefully as the bald woman smiled. "This is the Sands of Time. Where I Kronika, fix time and as of now..fix Raiden’s mistake."

The thunder god! Mileena remember about that man as her face turned bitter, her angry showed as she spoke. "The thunder god?! What has he done when I died?" She didn’t want to see that man anywhere near her or even see him alive. "Calm down my child. I plan to create a New Era...where you are empress of the worlds."

Mileena’s anger turned into happiness as she heard about herself being empress again. "Where is that Osh-Tekk filth...Kotal Kahn?" Kronika could hear the bitterness of tarkatan’s voice as her smile only grew. "I plan to erase him from history. Only one could be ruler of many realms and I choose you to be the ruler. Empress Mileena."

The revenant tarkatan was only plotting how that Osh-Tekk’s death would make her more happy than ever, taking over something she’s wanted and can make her father proud. "I want to become beautiful. I want to be the beautiful empress, who can win over any man or woman...If.."

"If what Empress?" Kronika said as her eyes were on Mileena as the tarkatan’s smile grew even bigger as her sharp teeth shown before speaking again.

"If I had Shang Tsung’s powers and steal the soul of a thunder god."


End file.
